Turning Over A New Leaf
by Stealgal-Xx
Summary: This is a Dramione Fanfic. It's the first one I have written, and its based in their 5th year at school. Enjoy! Please review! Rated T just incase I choose to add more mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Dramoine fan fiction that I started during a boring history period. This is the first fanfic I have written and I am just experimenting with writing techniques to see if I am any good (constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms!). Let me know if you think i should write another chapter! Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER** - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS ETC. MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FICTION!

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione**

The train was rocketing down the track at a fair pace, the steam billowing from the funnel of the scarlet steam engine. There was an air of expectation, as the train was almost at its destination.

Hermione was in the prefect's carriage sighing with contentment. The reserved carriage was notably more comfortable than the ordinary carriages. Bigger too.

She was over-joyed to find out that she had become a prefect. What an honor to be chosen over all the other Gryfindors! However, the fact that Ron had also been chosen, was rather a kick in the shin. It wasn't that he was incompetent, but knowing Ron, the power would go to his head. He was already abusing his position by telling a hapless first year to go and buy him a chocolate frog, promising to give her the collectors card if she did. Albeit hesitantly, she wandered off in the direction of the trolley.

After chastising Ron for his treatment of the girl, Hermione looked around the luxurious room at the other lucky handful of fifth years that had been given the job of prefect. The two Hufflepuffs Hannah Abott and Ernie McMillan, both chatting earnestly with each other. The two Ravenclaws Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein who were sitting at different sides of the room, obviously not happy that they had been paired together. And finally, the two Slytherins, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Both had the holier-than-thou smugness about them that made Hermione's blood boil. She said she had had enough this year, and that she wasn't going to lose her temper with him, but even his presence was nauseating.  
>Suddenly, the cabin became over-crowded and she stood to leave. Ron gave her a questioning gaze as he was stuffing his face with the chocolate frog he had gotten from the girl (who left quickly, so as to escape another demand). She reassured him that she was just going for a walk, then left the carriage soundlessly.<p>

She paced up the body of the train a couple of times, with the hope of burning of some steam. A voice calling her name from the other end of the train caught her attention, and she headed in the direction of it. The owner of the voice it seemed, was Neville Longbottom. When Hermione first met Neville, he had been rather round. However, as the years had passed, he had got leaner and taller. More in proportion than he had looked in his first year. She noted that he had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was ruffled, but not on purpose.

"Hello Neville! How was your summer?" she queried.

"Dreadful, Hermione. My grandmother passed away in the first week. It took me a whole month until I could leave my room. Looks like there's no-one to send me howlers now." He tried for a smile but it just made him look more miserable. Hermione was overcome with sympathy - Neville's parents were in St. Mungos hospital, neither of them could even remember having him as they had been tortured to insanity by deatheater Bellatrix Lestrange. And now his grandmother had been taken from him. She hugged him profusely.

"Neville, I am so sorry. Your grandmother was a wonderful woman. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'll be fine, I think... I just need to start studying. That should take my mind off things."

Then a snidey voice came from behind them;

"Hello there Longbottom. Oh, this is priceless. You look like something the cat dragged in, ate, then regurgitated. What's with your Longface? See what I did there Longbottom?"

"Shut your fat trap Malfoy, before some bird flys in and makes a nest" replied Hermione calmly.

Malfoy looked honestly astonished that Hermione had managed to come up with a comeback rivaling the one on the tip of his tongue. He bit it back, and turned to Neville again.

"What's got you looking like crap?"

"Not that it's any of you business Malfoy, but my grandmother died over summer." A fleeting look of pain passed over his face as he said it aloud again.

Malfoy studied him with searching eyes then, surprisingly, said what he obviously deemed words of 'comfort';

"You'll get over it eventually. I did."

And with that, he turned on his heels and made haste for the prefect's carriage.

_Hermione was flabbergasted. She gave Neville's shoulder a pat. Words of kindness from a Malfoy? The world must be at its end!_

**Draco**

_She was behind him. He just knew it. He sped up his pace to get to the carriage. He had such a red-neck._

_He didn't realize Granger was there when he went to confront Longbottom. He had tried to ignore her, even after that snarky comment about bird nests and his mouth._

_The only reason he had been nice to Neville was that he didn't want Hermione to hate him. Far from it (but he would never admit how far). His views on mudbloods had changed over the summer. He had grown-up, past his father's maturity levels, to a point where he saw no difference between himself and Hermione. No difference except that Hermione was a... a GIRL._

He slipped into his seat next to Pansy who immediately bombarded him with questions as to his whereabouts, and saying that she had been so worried about him.

"Sodoff Pansy. I can't deal with you right now."

"I'll wait forever for you Drakey" she replied in a repulsively adoring tone.

Sigh... maybe he could shake her off when the left the train...

At that exact moment, the train came to a slow and halted at the station.

Now was his chance. He bolted for the door and ran face first into Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER** - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS ETC. MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FICTION!

**Draco**

"Ah! My friggen' head!" Yelled Draco.  
>"Uggghhh..." Replied Hermione groggily.<br>Clutching his head, he crawled over to her and mumbled;  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"Yes, sorry, I'm so clumsy..."  
>"Nah, it was my fault. Sorry."<br>"What are you doing!" Ron exclaimed, furious to see Draco comforting Hermione.  
>"I'm just looking her over to make sure she's okay Weasely. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Snarled Draco impatiently. He was convinced Hermione was concussed.<br>"Looking her over, eh? You perv' Malfoy, get away from her or I'll... I'll..." Ron's face was about to match the colour of his hair.  
>"Or what Weasely? What could you possibly do that would intimidate me in any way, you incompetent fool!"<br>Ron went over the edge, and whipped out his wand menacingly. Draco had left his wand at his seat and was defenseless.

He could practically see his father now;  
>"What did I tell you boy? What have I drilled into your thick skull since you were able to hold a wand? Never, and I repeat, NEVER let it out of your sight! I sometimes wonder whether you are my son. I would not be caught dead doing such a stupid thing! Well, you got yourself into this mess. Let's see if you can get out with a shred of dignity."<p>

Back to the here and now, and Weasley was inching forward. With a look of triumph he shouted;  
>"Nottish Blott! Nottish Blott!"<br>It had been Ron's hope, that in sending two spells, that at least one would then hit Draco. He was over the moon to see it hit home, and to see Draco spurt nasty boils all over.  
>However his spirits were quickly dampened when his second spell hit Hermione, and she too began to grow painful looking boils.<p>

"You buffoon! Look what you've done! Hermione are you okay?"  
>"Ow... These hurt so much... My skin feels raw... Uh..." The only noises Hermione made after these were incoherent. Draco picked her up and carried her off the train, ignoring all the giggling and staring made by the other pupils because of his new... appearance.<p>

Muffled noises of Ron's disapproving protests were in the background, but he just didn't care.

He ran to one of the carriages and set off up the hill, being pulled by thestrels.

He still couldn't see thestrels, and from what he heard about why some people could see them, he didn't really WANT to- to see a thestral, you had to witness someone die.

After an agonizing wait, they made it to the magnificent castle. He gently picked up Hermione, making sure she wasn't in too much pain before running off, through the halls covered in paintings. Some of the paintings seemed curious as to what was going on and demanded an explanation, but Draco was running too fast to answer. Plus he didn't really care, they were just pictures after all.

When he finally made it to the medical room, he was almost in a worst state than Hermione. Out-of-breath, he shakily put her down on a bed and clambered over to Madame Pomfrey's door and knocked hard.

**Hermione**

_He was encroaching upon her. Moving from side-to-side in rhythmic motions like a snake about to strike._

_She stumbled back, in a futile attempt to escape. With her pulse beating so hard, it was actually painful, she tried to scream. Not even a raspy noise left her lips. In fact, the only sound she could here was the insistent hissing of the snakes tongue._

_"Hissssss...ssss...hisssss...ssss..." He droned on._

_No, get back!_

_"Sssss...mud...blood...sssss..." His voice was dragged out._

_"Ssss...YOU'RE NEXT!" He bellowed._

_Noooo!_

Hermione burst out of her nightmare violently. She jumped so hard, that she fell off the bed, onto the floor, where she lay with her skin covered in a cold sweat.

She just lay there whimpering pitifully because she had landed on her arm, which was now sending painful warning signals up to her shoulder. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey ran in from her office and tended to her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione was carefully lifted and placed back on the bed.

"Please try to calm down dear, you'll hurt yourself further! You were brought in after a stupid classmate hexed you, but you're fine now!" Madame Pomfrey informed her.

"My arm..." She whispered timidly.

"Ah... I'll tend to this... Episkey!" She pointed with her wand.

Hermione visibly relaxed but inside her mind was in turmoil. Harry had had dreams about Voldemort for years, but never had she personally had one. She could see why he didn't like to talk about them- they were terrifying.

"Here, take some Dreamless-Sleep potion."

She handed Hermione a small purple vial full of silvery, swirling liquid which weirdly reminded Hermione of memories when they are taken from the head.

"Who brought me in?" She asked.

"Oh, it was that nice Malfoy boy. He too was suffering from a grisly Boil-Covering spell."

"Really? That was nice of him."

_The only time 'Draco' and 'nice' were in the same sentence, was when there was a 'is not' between the words. However it was kind of him to help her... oh and was she ever mad at Ron._

She guzzled down the potion and within seconds, her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeesh. This one is a bit shorter than usual guys, but i promise to write a longer one next time. Please remember to review!_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS ETC. MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FICTION!**

**Draco**

He had tried to get in to the Medical Room to see her, but it was no use. Even though he too had 'sensitive' skin caused by the idiot Weasely, his wasn't as extensive as Hermione's so he was allowed to leave almost as soon as he had arrived.

And not let back in.

Every time he had tried, Madame Pomfrey had barricaded the door and said that Granger was sleeping. Needless to say, he didn't buy it.

It had gotten to the point where she had actual put up what she called 'Anti-Draco' wards so that he just, no-matter what, couldn't enter.

He was obviously frustrated with this, but he, unlike a Gryffindor, wouldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. That was 'Malfoy Rule' number two.

Right now, he was standing outside the medical room, and by Salazar was he going to make his presence known!

"MADAME POMFREY! LET ME IN!" He yelled.

"No, young man, did I not make myself clear? She is in no fit state!" She replied.

"Who's outside Madame Pomfrey?" Asked Hermione warily.

"Ehh... It's me Granger. Malfoy. I just wanted to... To tell you that your trunk has been sent to your room, so no worries about it being on the train. Bye!" He scampered off.

Yes there was a reason (beside the obvious) that he wasn't in Gryffindor. He was a coward.

**Hermione**

To tell you the truth, she hadn't been worrying about her trunk. However it was reassuring to know that it was safe, and she would have to thank Malfoy for the information later.

She watched as Madame Pomfrey turned around and went back into her office, muttering something along the lines of 'I wish he would just give-up and accept it'.

Hermione was bored out of her skull because of her time being cooped up, with not even a book to read!

She had had enough. Silently, she put one leg over the bed, then the other and tip-toed over to the door, wincing with each step at the sensation pulsing from her raw skin. The door creaked open, and she walked down the corridor, up the stairs and towards the Gryffindor Common Room. However, she was struck with a problem, even before she had entered.

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"I've been in the Hospital Wing for a week Madame Constance. I don't know the the password. Surely you can make an exception?"

The Fat Lady was impressed, it was not often she was addressed by her given name.

"I am sorry child. No password, no passage. It is for you and your fellow Gryffindor's safety, as you very well know." She winked, then looked away.

I was frustrated, but didn't let it show.

"Thank you Madame." I said as I turned around.

To my surprise, Malfoy was standing at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall nonchalantly, smug as ever.

"Tut tut tut, Granger. A rule follower like you shouldn't be breaking the rules. It goes against your morale fiber." He said sarcastically.

"Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken. Plus, it goes against my 'morale fiber' even more so to go a week without reading a book." I countered.

He shrugged, dismissing the subject. "The password is 'Phoenix Feather' by the way. I heard that blundering fool Longbottom going on about it."

And with that, he turned and walked away.

"Wait, Malfoy!" I shouted.

"Yes Granger?" He inquired.

"Thanks for helping me, you big hypocrite" I blushed.

"Eh... Your welcome. Don't expect it to happen again." He said defensively to my retreating figure as I stepped gracefully over into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Just to annoy him, I waved sweetly as I shut the door.

It was his turn to blush and look like a fish with his gaping mouth.

I giggled on the other side of the portrait, then headed to find my trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS ETC. MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FICTION!**

**Hermione**

She was on her way to Transfiguration the next day, when she bumped into a lethargic Neville.

"Hi Hermione."

"Oh Neville, hello! How... How are things?"

"I'm feeling better actually. I've been spending a lot of time at the greenhouses. It helps me cope being around the plants."

"Hmm... Are you sure that's healthy?"

"Are you sure it's healthy for you to be going to class?" He countered matter of factly.

"Good point." She replied.

The walked the rest of the way to Transfiguration silently. When they got there, they took their seats and waited patiently for the rest of the classmates to get there.

Hermione truly did like Transfiguration with Professor McGonagal, and she was very good at the subject itself, but she disliked that the Gryffindors had to take the class with the Slytherins.

She looked over at the Slytherin side of the room, and met eyes with Pansy Parkinson who took the chance to harass her.

"Hey Granger. Nice blood." She shouted, but not loud enough for McGonagal to hear. Crabbe and Goyle stifled a laugh.

"Hey Puggy Parkinson. Nice face." She replied nastily.

"She's got you there Parkinson." Commented Malfoy. Before anyone could say anything, Professor McGonagal called the class to attention.

The class continued, uneventfully. Uneventfully that is, until the end.

"Could I speak to the following students after the bell please? Hermione Granger, lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

The rest of the class filtered out and left the other four students standing clueless.

"Now, as you know, you four are the best Transfiguration students of your year. A new programme has been created by the Ministry of Magic that encourages students to learn how to become Animagi. As it is a tricky business, it is suggested that we help a few children to learn during one of their free periods. Only if you're willing of course." She smiled to all the students.

"If you are not, I suggest you leave now."

"Sorry Professor. I'm not interested." Said Lavender and she turned around and left.

"I assume the rest of you are up to the challenge? Well as you know, this process can back-fire with terrible consequences. Are you all still sure?"

"You sure are selling this idea, aren't you Professor" Replied Malfoy. "Of course I would like to learn."

The other two nodded in unison.

"Very well, but remember, it takes a lot of hard work. Spoken by as an animagus myself." She gave them all a meaningful look. "As you don't have any control over the animal you become, it helps to know what your Patronus is, because it is a common occurrence for you to have the same Animagus form. Have any of you performed a Patronus Charm?" she asked.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Me, Professor. My Patronus is an otter." She said importantly.

Blaise also raised his hand.

"I have a fox Patronus."

"I haven't tried before Professor"

"Very well. I Shall hold another meeting tomorrow at lunch. Any questions? No. You are all dismissed."

The trio walked to the door and headed for lunch.

"Hey Granger." Said Malfoy. He beckoned her over and let Zabini walk forward a bit. "You don't suppose you could... You know... Teach me how to perform the Patronus Charm?"

"You would really take advice from a mudblood, Malfoy?" A smirk playing on her lips.

**Draco**

He flinched away from the word, but was impressed with her courage to say the word.

"Well... Yes. Would you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course Malfoy. The Room of Requirement at eleven?"

"Breaking the rules twice in two days? You really should still be in the Medical Room! And yes, good plan. What do you think of the Animagus project?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Should be lots of fun. What about you?"

"It's going to be fun." He agreed. "Bye!" He said when they entered the great hall as they parted ways to go to their House Tables.

"See you later" she said with a warming smile.

Draco took a seat, but didn't eat anything. He hadn't been eating much as of late.

"Since when are you and Granger so chummy?" asked Blaise with wiggling eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Blaise? You dirty-minded sod. I was just asking her a question about the project. I would never be 'chums', of any-sort, with a mudblood." He added the last part after looking at Blaise's face for a second time.

"Whatever you say, man" His face though, contradicted his acceptance of Malfoy's words.

Draco took a peek over to the Gryffindor table. There she was, shouting at Weasley with an angry expression. Obviously she still hadn't forgiven him.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS ETC. MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FICTION!**

**Chapter 5**

**Draco**

It was 10:50pm when Draco got out his bed and on his slippers (very expensive and comfy ones, by the way) and his robes. He tried to make as little noise as possible, but Blaise stirred in his sleep and looked irritably up at Draco.

"where are you off to dipstick?" He grumbled.

"Just a stroll." He replied nonchalantly.

"A romantic one with your Granger?" He asked.

"Don't be daft, Blaise. And she's not MY Granger" He added defensively.

"Don't wake me you come back in." Blaise said before rolling around, turning his back to Draco.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Draco replied slyly.

Casting Lumos, he made his way to the common room, then out of the secret passage, and up to the seventh floor - thankfully he didn't bump into Filch or

She wasn't there yet, so he went and hid behind a nearby statue until she did.

Filtch, at that moment, passed by the Slytherin mumbling something about how he could sense that some kid was out of bed. How right he was. Draco chuckled inwardly.

He checked his expensive watch and it was 11:02pm. He sighed. That was when Granger walked around the corner, but unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

Longbottom was standing next to her and this made Draco groan. This noise was heard by Granger and she looked in his direction.

"Malfoy? Are you there?" She asked timidly.

"Yes. And so is Longbottom by the looks of it." He scoffed.

"Malfoy, he insisted! He wouldn't let me leave otherwise." She looked at Neville and saw that he had a hurt expression. "Not that I'm unhappy you came!" She added hastily.

"I am." snapped Draco.

"I don't care." Said a smiling Neville.

"Come on you two. Into the room." Said Hermione hastily.

Out of no-where, a door materialised on the wall. Quickly, they ran in.

After closing the door, Hermione turned on the lights, and they all studied their surroundings. It was very spacious, and inviting. It looked the perfect place to practise defencive magic.

"So, Draco, have you ever attempted a Patronus charm before?"

"No. I don't even know the incantation." He admitted.

"The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum' and the only way for it to work, is to have your most happy memory in your head at the time."

"This sounds a bit like learning to fly with Peter Pan." He commented.

"You know who Peter Pan is? I didn't expect a Pureblood to know anything about Muggle fairy tales."

"I'm proud Granger, not oblivious to the outside world."

"Could have fooled me." Said Neville.

"Shut-up Longbottom, or I'll kick you so hard you'll land in your precious Common Room." Snapped Draco.

"Calm down both of you! Geez!" Shouted Hermione.

She walked over to the door and casted "Muffliato...Muffliato..."

"I thought I wouldn't have to cast that, but you two are making an insufferable amount of noise. I bet Filtch or Norris is waiting at the door!"

Both of the boys apologised and Hermione nodded.

"Come on then Draco. Show us what you've got." She said encouragingly.

He blushed ever so slightly at the use of his first name, but didn't comment on it. He got to thinking of his happiest memory.

Being told he was the Seeker for Slytherin? No, that wasn't good enough... Getting his first broom? No, not that either... Being told by his mother that he doesn't need to follow in his father's footsteps to become a Deatheater? Yes. That was a very happy memory.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A tiny wisp escaped the end of his wand, but it almost faded instantly.

"Happier than that, Draco!" complained Hermione.

"So sorry your highness. I didn't mean to offend you."

Okay, okay. If not that memory, then what? Well, there was earlier that day when he asked Granger if she would help him, and she had said yes... that was fairly happy...

"Expecto Patronum!"

A much bigger orb of light escaped his wand, but it too faded.

"What? That was a happy thought!" Yelled Draco, not impressed with his bellow average performance.

"Maybe you haven't had your happiest memory yet. That's what it was for me, but I eventually got my happy memory when I ki-" Neville through his hands to his mouth and stopped talking.

Draco snickered and Hermione looked at Neville Curiously with a wide grin stretching over her face.

"What was that Neville?" Asked Hermione Devilishly.

"Oh, eh, nothing Hermione. Just nothing. Oh, look at the time, we best be getting back, it's already midnight!"

"We will get this out of you Longbottom. But until such a time as when you spill the beans, I bid both of you farewell." Said Draco.

"Bye! He's right you know Neville. I'm a good interrogator. Hey Draco, want to play good cop, bad cop tomorrow?"

They both laughed and left with Neville dragging himself behind them, mentally kicking himself for letting his tongue slip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS ETC. MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FICTION ( unless I decide to become spontaneous and create a random character )**

**Hermione**

It was the next day, and after having a rather productive meeting with Professor McGonagol, Hermione and the Slytherin decided to stay in the Transfiguration classroom for some extra study time. And gossip. Hermione, after the meeting had finished, ran to get Neville and brought him to the room to 'study' as well.

"Come on Neville, spit it out! You're going to slip up eventually, so tell me now to avoid the humiliation of blurting it out in front of other people." Hermione encouraged Neville.

"Leave me be Hermione. You're driving me insane! I promised not to say anything to anyone, now just leave it at that."

Malfoy pretended to look uninterested, glancing at a book (but Hermione could tell he wasn't reading it), however listening attentively.

"It's not as though you made an unbreakable vow Neville! I won't tell anyone I promise!" Hermione reasoned. Recently she was starting to get really nosey when it came to people's business, and she felt bad for annoying her friends, but her thirst for knowledge seemed to extend beyond just what books could tell her.

"Geez Hermione, you're starting to sound just like Rita Skeeter. I wouldn't be surprised if you become a beetle Animagus!" Neville would not usually have said that to a friend, but Hermione's prying was starting to agitate him.

"Two things Neville... No, make that three. One, who told you that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus? Two, that is the most absurd idea to ever cross my mind. Rita Skeeter is an infuriating woman. Three... Tell me who you kissed!" She could no longer contain herself.

"Harry told me to be on my toes if I ever saw a green beetle... and how do you know for certain I kissed someone? I might have been about to say... Ki...Kicked! Yes that's right, I kicked...Snape! Yes, I kicked Professor Snape." Neville looked proud of his excuse.

Malfoy mumbled something that sounded like 'You don't have the balls Longbottom'.

Hermione glared at Malfoy who cringed, then realising he'd done so, looked ashamed of himself and returned her glare.

"As much as I hate to agree with Malfoy, I too think you wouldn't kick anyone. No offence Neville but your just not the kind of guy to go around kicking teachers."

Neville didn't answer her Question, and instead changed the subject. "Wh...what book you got there Malfoy?"

**Draco**

Draco was still recovering from the 'Hermione glare'. _How could he let a... a Mud... a Muggleborn make him cringe? How could he, A Pure-Blooded Malfoy, be Out-Glared? There he was again, relapsing. There is no difference between Granger and I. In fact, she is smarter than me. And she's pretty too._ Draco scowled finding it awkward to think of these things.

He was too caught up in his mind to realise that Longbottom had asked him a question.

"What? I wasn't listening." He said nonchalantly, not really interested in anything the buffoon had to say.

"What. Book. Are. You. Reading. Malfoy." He said the words slowly and clearly, mocking Malfoy's lapse in concentration.

Malfoy gave Neville his trademark smirk. "Nothing you'd be interested in Longbottom. For starters it's got no pictures. And second, it's about traning to become an Animagus. Seeing as the only subject you seem to be even competent in is Herbology" He said with a note of disgust in his voice, "I don't think you would be able to understand it."

Neville went beet-red. "Are you t-trying to s-say that H-Herbology has n-no use at all?" This was the angriest Hermione had seen Neville. He looked like he was about to burst at the seams with pent-up fury.

Malfoy paled ever so slightly but sat up straighter in his seat, holding his ground. "And, so what if I did?" he was venturing into unknown territory. How DO you deal with an angry Neville?

What happened next went very fast it was hard to keep track events.

Neville charged towards where Malfoy was sitting, a bit like a rogue rhinoceros. He collided with Malfoy and a 'crack' resounded throughout the room.

Hermione, just realising what had happened, separated the two easily with her wand.

Malfoy looked livid and appealed to Hermione, "Let me go! Let me get at him! He's broke my nose that !&$$%#"

Hermione looked at the blood flowing freely like a stream from Malfoy's nose. Neville fainted - either from the blood, or from realising what he had just done. Malfoy looked ashamed because Hermione had seen him like this.

Laying Neville on the floor, she went over to assist Malfoy.

"Let me fix it. It will only take two seconds."

Malfoy turned away from her.

"No, don't come near me."

"Stop being childish Draco. It will only hurt for a second."

"It's not that Granger. I'm a Malfoy. I have no fears." He blatantly lied, immediately thinking of the Dark Lord and himself bald ( A trivial fear he has that he may have inherited his grandfathers 'Lack-of-Hair-When-You-Reach-25' gene ).

"What is it then?"

"Its' just embarrassing is all."

"Don't be silly Draco. Let me fix it."

He half turned hesitantly, then turned fully to face her. Her eye's were locked onto his, and they looked as though they could read his very soul.

"Episkey." Then she got rid of the mess, "Scourgify."

"Thanks Herm... Granger." He corrected himself.

"You're Welcome Draco. You owe me one." She winked. "You can start by lifting Neville to the Medical Room."

Draco went for his wand, trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing.

"Oh-No you don't. Carry him with no magic. Just for my amusement." She giggled and it sounded like the soft tingle of bells.

"Whatever you say, your Highness."

_Hey guys, sorry about the un-justified wait, but i've just been slapped in the face with Prelim revision. Fun, right? I'll try not to let it happen again =)_

_~Stealgal~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione**

Neville made a full recovery over the next few days, physically anyway. He was still fuming at Draco, but who could blame him really. Draco was a right pain in the… rear-end sometimes.

_Recently the more time I spend with him, the more I feel as though I can relate to him. I mean we have a lot in common. His parents expect him to become a Deatheater, just as much as my parents wanted me to become a dentist, up until we found out I was a witch anyway. Now they just want me to become the magical equivalent. I explained to them that there was no such thing, and that the closest job to that description was a Healer. That, apparently, was my new forced career choice. Personally, I'd rather become a Transfiguration Teacher, after all it is my best subject, however I don't think I'll get to make that decision._

_Of course Draco doesn't want to be a Deatheater. I know that now. In fact it isn't the only thing I know about him. I know that he's sensitive, sorry for all the things he said to me up until now. That he's kind…_

_Someone help me. I can't seriously be thinking about Dra…Malfoy that way. I mean it's not as though he even likes me back. He's a Pureblood for Salazar's sake. Oh-no, now I have his mannerisms! It would usually be Godric's name I'd speak in vain!_

With this inner turmoil going on inside her, she didn't even see the boy in question walk up to her and sit next to her by the lake. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You look confused." He commented.

"Holy Salazar! Draco you scared me shi… woah. You've driven me to swear. No man alive has been able to that before. "

"Glad to be the first." He smiled slyly. "How are you? You seem really jumpy."

"Um… I'm fine. Just a bit tired. How's Patronus coming along?"

**Draco**

"I think that Longbottom's right." He said grudgingly. "I haven't had my best memory yet."

I sighed internally. _She can't possibly like me back. She's too smart, beautiful and forgiving for me. Well, I could still get my best memory from her. I'm sure that she will be my best memory. Well, here goes nothing._

"But I think it will be this."

Quick as a flash, he leaned forward and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, but after a few seconds she kissed him back passionately. She tasted like roses and cream. After what could have been any length of time, he pulled away and they were gasping for air.

"Now I'm sure of it." He grinned.

She laughed breathlessly and looked into his steely eyes.

"Try it. Your Patronus."

And so he did.

"Expecto Patronum!" All at once a brilliant burst of light escaped his wand. At first it was too bright to see, but after his eyes had adjusted, he saw a clearly defined shape. A Squirrel.

_How Embarrassing._

**_Hey guys. I know it was short. But sweet right? Am I pushing my luck? =D haha We knew it would happen sooner or later. ~Stealgal~_**


End file.
